Errores de Escena: El Caballero y la Ladrona
by CriXar
Summary: ¿Qué le sucederá a la nueva actriz de este episodio?


-¡Regrésame lo que te llevaste!- dijo furiosa la pelirroja, cargando su babosa gelatinosa para lanzarla contra la ladrona. Esta hizo un buen disparo de baba, pero ella era mas rápida. La baba quedo en la pared como una mancha, al lado de una de las obra del museo. Danna se detuvoo un instante para apreciar y compara.

-Mmm... Tu pintura es mucho mejor.- dijo sarcásticamente.- De hecho, pienso tomarle una foto.- propuso mostrando el artefacto robado.

-¡Esa es mi camara!- exclamo Trixie. Corrió hacia la chica de cabello rosa para atraparla, mientras esta preparada una babosa aracniredes para escapar de alli. Por desgracia, no la disparó lo suficientemente rápido. Cuando la camarógrafa se acerco, la empujó y ambas quedaron pegadas en la gran mancha de baba.

-¡Corte! Maryke, se supone que tenias que salir antes de que ella...

-Si, lo se. Lo siento.- se disculpó la chica, tratando de despegarse del muro.

* * *

-Aqui esta.- dijo la landrona mientras tomaba el arma de uno de los lanzadores mas peligrosos de BajoTerra de su base.

-Dime, ¿puedo ayudarte?- preguntó alguien tras ella. Volteo de inmediato para encontrarse frente a frente con una expresión no muy feliz del Doctor Blakk. Su babosa aracniredes saltó a esconderse tras ella, mas que asustada.- ¿Quién eres tu?

-Solo soy una ladrona.- Esta simple respuesta no pareció ayudar mucho.- Relájese. Quería ver la expresión de sus rostro cuando...- Sin siquiera dejarla acabara de "justificarse", el científico de Agua Oscura corrió hacia ella para recuperar su lanzadora. Danna salto lejos de ahi, esquivandolo. Pero el no tuvo tanta suerte. Un paso mal hecho y paso directo a golpearse con la base en la pared.

-Ouch...

-¿Esta bien, sen'or Oliver?- pregunto la muchacha al lastimado actor. Este se puso de pie, con una mano cubriendo su nariz.

-Si, eso creo.

-¡Corte! Mark, hay un botiquin por aqui. Seguiremos en diez minutos.- dijo el director llevandolo por una bandita.

* * *

-Si, si, ya me atraparon. Ahora cierren rapido la puerta.- pidio la fugitiva sentada en el sofa.

-Wow, wow, wow. ¿Que?- respondio Trixie bastante alterada.- Nos obligaste a dar vueltas como babosas estropeadas.- reclamo caminando hacia ella.

-Si, y ahora voy a rendirme.- dijo sacando la preciada camara de la chica, con la intencion de devolversela. Pero al lanzarla hacia ella, no lo hizo con suficiente fuerza y el artefacto cayo al suelo, con el ruido de algo quebrandose en su interior.

-¡Corte!- exclamo el sen'or Fipke.- Maryke...- dijo mirando seriamente a la actriz invitada. Esta se encongio de hombros.

-¿Shannon?- llamo Samuel al ver a su compan'era de reparto en una especie de shock mirando hacia el suelo.

-¿Ella esta bien?- pregunto Marike.

-Ehm, si yo fuera tu, correria lo mas lejor posible mientras esta asi.- comento Andrew acercandose a ellos.

-¿Porque lo dices?

-Desde el primer día de filmación, ella se encariñó bastante con esa cámara.- respondió el actor principal señalando el cadáver del aparato.

-Oh...

* * *

-Su nombre es Danna.- dijo Eli señalando a la chica de cabello rosa sobre el risco de hielo.- Y es una amiga mía.- Cargo a su babosa Electroshock y la disparó contra Blakk. El respondió con una carnero Malvada. Jouls disparo un rayo de energía a su oponente. Pero este no solo logro esquivarlo y contraatacar con un buen golpe a la babosa, si no que continuó hasta su lanzador con el objetivo de derribarlo.

Con un auténtico salto heroico, Eli esquivó su tiro, desviándolo hacia abajo. El fuerte impacto quebró la capa el piso de hielo, fragmentándolo en varios trozos sobre el agua. El Shane aterrizó sobre uno de ellos, pero para su mala suerte, quedo demasiado cerca de la orilla. Trato de avanzar hacia el centro, pero resbalo y cayo al agua.

-¡Corte! Samuel, haz hecho esto cientos de veces.- dijo el director con una mano en su frente, haciendo evidente su frustración.

-Si, p-pero nunca s-sobre una base d-de hielo.- respondió el actor tiritando de frío, sujetándose del bloque.

**_Se _****_supone que tenia que estar listo ayer, pero me distraje viendo caricaturas en YouTube :3_**

**_Maryke Hendrikse es el nombre de la actriz de voz en ingles de Danna Poor. ¿Quieren una imagen de ella en album de mi pagina "Actores de Voz"?_**


End file.
